


Unconditional

by Renegade_Reaper



Series: binkies and bottles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Pregnancy, keith bakes when he's emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renegade_Reaper/pseuds/Renegade_Reaper
Summary: Keith scowls down at the stick in his hands. The damn little stick that read negative. The third damn little stick he had taken that day. He stares at it a moment longer, then drops the test into the bin and gets up from his perch on the side of the bathtub to wash his hands.It wasn’t common for Keith to be as infertile as he was. Omegas were supposed to practically oozing fertility and vitality! His alpha would argue that he wasn’t infertile, his uterus was just annoying, but Keith would definitely beg to differ.





	Unconditional

**Author's Note:**

> Have some fluff.

Keith scowls down at the stick in his hands. The damn little stick that read _negative_. The third damn little stick he had taken that day. He stares at it a moment longer, then drops the test into the bin and gets up from his perch on the side of the bathtub to wash his hands.

It wasn’t common for Keith to be as infertile as he was. Omegas were supposed to practically oozing fertility and vitality! His alpha would argue that he wasn’t infertile, his uterus was just annoying, but Keith would definitely beg to differ.

The omega brushes his palms against his pants and decides to throw himself into baking something while he waited for Lance to get home. They’d been trying for the past three months. He’d gone through painful procedures, medicines that made him weepy or irritable, different positions, inducing heat. None of it had worked.

So his go-to was baking. That made him more of an omega, right? Maybe if he acted more like his secondary gender, he would get pregnant. His instincts were all screwed up anyways. He wasn’t like the other omegas. Lance always liked to tease that he was an alpha hiding in an omega’s body.

Maybe being an alpha would be easier, he thinks to himself as he aggressively rolls out the cookie dough. It would certainly save Lance a lot of trouble. Then they could get a surrogate and he wouldn’t have all of those weepy, jealous emotions that came with his instincts.

By the time Keith’s alpha does come home, the kitchen smells amazing and they have about six dozen different types of cookies. Keith is washing dishes, covered in flour and muttering to himself, his brow pinched.

“I’m home,” Lance calls, undoing his tie and slipping off his shoes. “Wow. You made a lot of stuff today.”

At his mate’s silence, Lance suspects that the tests had been negative again. Uh oh. Moody Keith and peanut butter cookies were on the menu tonight. He sets all his things down before going into the kitchen.

“Baby.” He hums, wrapping his arms around the omega’s waist. He buries his face in his neck, scenting him. He could almost taste the cloying anxiety and self hatred. Lance frowns, rubbing his cheek there to try and soothe his mate’s scent with his own. “What’s up?”

“The sky.” Keith replies tersely, still tense in his grip. He reached forward, grabbing the soap and pouring it over a dirty bowl.

“No,” the alpha snorts, kissing his cheek. He reaches over, turning off the water and ignoring Keith’s annoyed grunt. “I mean what’s up with you.”

“Nothing. I’m just baking.” He mumbles, reaching over to turn the water back on. Lance catches his hands, walking backward with him and turning his mate around to face him. “And I was trying to wash dishes.” He grumps, looking up at his mate.

“You never ‘just bake’ six dozen cookies.” He tilts Keith’s chin up, brushing his thumb over his cheek. Keith avoids his gaze.

“Baby…” The alpha pleads, leaning down and brushing his nose over his mate’s cheek, gently scenting him. “Please talk to me.”

Keith’s eyes flicker shut. He takes a breath, his throat suddenly tightening with emotion. He takes a moment, melting into his mate’s attention and closing his eyes. What had he done to deserve such a patient, loving alpha?

“The test was negative again.” He whispers, opening his eyes after a moment and looking up at him. He expected disappointment or guilt or… something. But instead, he was met with a smile and a kiss to the forehead.

“I know.” Lance murmurs against his skin, wrapping his arms just a bit tighter around his waist.

“You- what? You do?”

“Yeah,” the alpha laughs, peppering kisses along his face. “Yeah. You don’t bake unless you need to make yourself feel better. I’m not complaining!” He adds quickly at Keith’s guilty expression. “The guys at work love your cookies. They’ll be happy.”

The omega lays against him, thinking this through. He presses his cheek to Lance’s shoulder, brushing his fingers over his collarbone and staring off into space. “Are you happy?” He asks after a moment, his voice rough.

Lance blinks, pulling back slightly to look down at him. “What? Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because,” he takes a sharp breath, rubbing his stinging eyes. “Because you want a family. You want… kids and a home and… I’m not giving that to you. I just have- cookies! And negative pregnancy tests and fucked up hormones…”

“I have a family.” Lance hums, brushing a thumb under Keith’s eye. “My family is right here.”

“But I’m just… I’m just _me_.” Keith’s voice cracks.

“Just you is all I want. That’s all I could ask for.”

The omega sucks in a breath, looking away as a tear leaks down his cheek. How Lance - perfect, beautiful Lance - had chosen him, of all people, was beyond Keith. He was just a roughed up, foster kid, short tempered omega from the middle of nowhere Korea. It had taken two years for Lance to get him to say yes to going out with him, another year to break down the walls and figure Keith out, and six months after that to convince him that yes, the alpha wanted him as his mate.

They’d only mated a year ago. But Keith had known that Lance came from a big family and wanted at least three kids. So when they mated, he immediately went off his suppressants and had been trying to give Lance what he wanted ever since.

Twelve months of trying. You’d think by now that they would have at least had one pregnancy scare. But nothing. He could give Lance nothing. Nothing but cookies and emotions.

“Oh, baby, hey,” Lance pulls him back against him, burying his face in the omega’s hair. “Don’t cry. Please don’t cry.”

“I’m _not_ crying.” Keith protests with a sob.

“Okay, not crying.” Lance agrees, brushing his hand up and down his mate’s back. “You’re alright. I’ve got you.”

“I just want to give you a family.” He weeps, clinging to Lance’s shirt.

“I know. I know. We’ll just keep trying.” He soothes, kissing the scent glands on his neck, trying to calm him down.

“Okay.” Keith sniffs.

They sit there for a moment before Lance picks him up, hefting him over his shoulder.

“Lance!” He squeals, patting his back. “Lance, what’re you doing?”

“Trying again!” He laughs. “Gonna get you pregnant.”

“It’s less effective when I’m not in heat,” Keith flushes, kicking his feet.

“Okay, then I’m making you feel good.” He pats his ass happily.

The house echoes with Keith’s giggling as they head down the hall. Finally, the upset omega smell was fading, leaving the house peaceful and full of life once again. Cookies sat on the counter. The sun went down outside. Things were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I will be continuing my Siren AU! I just have a lot going on lately and need to focus on getting ready for my first year of college.
> 
> Also! Would any of you be interested in reading a book I'm writing? I'm halfway to publishing, and all of you guys are so sweet and supportive. Come yell at me on my tumblr (@gravitationallychallengedrabbits) if you are!


End file.
